Love you forever my beloved
by kazenostigmalover
Summary: Romantic and sweet One shots where kazuma realizing his true feelings towards ayano...
1. oneshot

chapter 1

Your smile gives my cold heart warmth...

when you call my name i feel so cared...

when you get angry at me well it is the sweetest action of yours...

when i kiss your beautiful rosy lips i forget all my worries i forget all the pain ...

you are my only hope only because of you i changed myself...

you are mine.. i will protect you forever...

you are mine from body,soul...

no other man can touch you expect me...

**I L****ove you AYANO...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am back with chapter2...  
Thanks for reviewing

Ayano pov

"Kazuma.. Kazuma... Kaaazzzuumaa...!" I started calling Kazuma more like shouting in his ear.

Kazuma answered back with a calm tone" Why polluting environment from noise? Can you be quite!"

I raised my voice as a result" shut up you Jerk! Why you are not listening me?! I called you at least three times you know!..."

Kazuma sighed and answered " I was deep in thoughts. ya know.."

I asked him getting very curious" what kind of thoughts?"

Kazuma got up from the bench with smirk on his face..

Hands in Pocket he started to walk...

I got up from the bench also and started following him

"C'mon Kazuma! tell me what you were thinking?..."

Kazuma smirked and answered," I was thinking you are getting fatter...  
By eating TONS of cakes."

"What!Really?" I shrieked in response.

He chuckled and answered back,"Nah I was just joking!" He gave his stupid cocky smile and walked away with me behind him...

In kannagi compound(Third PoV)

Ayano tried again,"Kazuma tell what you were thinking! And if you don't want to tell I will burn you to crisp do you understand that!"

Kazuma raised his eyebrows and answered back slyly-" you really want to know what I was thinking?"

Kazuma came closer to Ayano...

"Y- yay I want to know" Ayano stuttered in response.

Kazuma came more closer to Ayano as she stepped back...

Suddenly kazuma caught hold of her wrist...

"Wwhat you are doing!..." Ayano was struggling from his grip...

Kazuma tightened his grip and held her waist with his other hand...

"Stop it don't touch me you pervrr..." Ayano answered back flustered.

Suddenly he captured her lips and he kissed her softly... Ayano struggled to go free but he didn't let her he only tightened his grip on her waist

He broke the kiss and saw ayano deep into her eyes...

"Want to know my thoughts.." He asked while cupping her cheeks with both hands..."I was thinking how much I love you..."

"L-love " Ayano stuttered.

"Shhhhh" he put his finger in her lips,"Ayano I love you to death, the truth is I didn't even love Tsui Ling as much... as I love you..."

Tears streamed down her cheeks from sudden confession from him

He continued,"Ayano your smile gives my cold heart warmth...

When you call my name I feel so cared...

When I kiss your beautiful rosy lips I forget all my worries, all my pain...

when you get angry at me well it is the sweetest action of yours...

You are my hope and because of you I changed myself...

You are mine from body and soul...

No man has the right to touch you, expect me...

Kazuma wiped her tears

Then kazuma ones again locked his lips to hers...

How was it? Did you like it if yes then please review... Thanks to my Beta Reader SapphiRubyCrys(Check her out!)  
Bye...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

I was sitting on a bench looking at the sunset. It was a pleasant evening. The wind was gently blowing through my hair. The cold breeze giving me shivers down my spine. I smiled. I was feeling really happy. Because the main reason of my happinesswas sitting beside him.

I blushed. He was sitting awfully close.

Kazuma POV

I had been gazing at the sunset when I noticed Ayano looking at me.

I looked at her back. "Hey, princess. Can't get over staring at my handsome face?" I smirked.

"Ah! D-don't get the wrong idea pervert! I was looking at sunset not your stupid face! Got it?!" she said angrily.

Ayano POV

Suddenly he came closer to me. I blushed hard.

"Oh? Then why're you blushing, hm? Admit it you were looking at me princess," he responded playfully.

"Shut up you pervert!" I shouted while standing up. Suddenly, Kazuma caught hold of my wrist and pulled me onto his lap.

"W-what are you-?"

He closed the gap between our lips.

I struggled to get free, but he tightened his grip.

"Mmm," I moaned lightly.

The kiss became more passionate. I ceased my struggles and began to enjoy the feeling of closeness between us.

Yukari POV

"Hey Nanase, check out my new phone," I told my friend as we walked in the park.

"It looks great. But Yukari? Didn't you already buy a new phone two months ago?"

"I broke it already," I said while cursing myself silently.

Nanase sighed. "You are such a-"

She trailed off when she watched two love birds kissing each other passionately on a bench. But they look very familiar...

I gasped. "Ayano!"

Ayano's POV

We were kissing deeply when I suddenly heard the voice ofYukari. My eyes opened wide before I quickly broke away from Kazuma and jumped out of his lap.

"Yukari! Nanase!" I said completely shocked and embarrasse

review if you like it.


End file.
